


they'd be lucky to have you

by multi_fandomms



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Fluff/Soft, Idk how to tag things, M/M, Mentioned Characters, ben and callum are boyfriends, ben is there to help calm him down, callum overthinks about stuff, im still figuring things out lmao, its just cute, sorry in advance, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fandomms/pseuds/multi_fandomms
Summary: based off of callums career change into the police force
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	they'd be lucky to have you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so sorry that its really short but i hope you enjoy it !!

***

Ever since Callum told Ben that he wanted to quit the undertakers and apply for a job on the force, he wasn't quite sure how he'd take it. He knew Ben did some stuff that most people would say was against the law and illegal but Callum liked to think he had a calming presence on Ben and deep down he hoped that if he did become a copper then maybe Ben would chill out a bit with his dodgy dealings, after all, it was Ben that sparked this whole career move off since that eventful day in the Queen Vic of Ben getting shot by Hunter. 

Callum had always had a caring and helpful nature to him. Growing up, he was always helping his neighbours, doing house chores, caring for anyone he thought needed help. Having a dad like Jonno, he knew how harsh people could be, and he never wanted other people to feel the way he did when his dad would have a go at him, which is why he put his heart and soul into being a kindhearted and an overall positive person. 

Fast-forward to when they were in the Vic and Ben had called Callum his boyfriend for the first time, he was overjoyed. He knew he had strong feelings for Ben but didn't want to say anything in-case it scared him off, but after receiving the love Pam had shown him and her approval of the two, it filled Callum with the confidence to tell Ben about wanting to be a police officer. He knew it would cause a bit of confusion for Ben at first that was expected. But what he wasn't expecting was Ben storming out the Vic and leaving him on his own. Later on, Lola and Jay had filled Callum in on what happened with Ben, who found it surprisingly funny and after they explained that they were laughing at Bens expense, both Jay and Lola showed their support for Callum and hugged him.

***

Deep down, Ben knew how much this meant to Callum. After thinking it over and over, he began to laugh at how dramatic he had been when he told Jay and Lola about Callums career move. His initial reaction was more so thinking about himself and wondering how it would work with him doing what he is currently doing with Tubbs and toying with Martin, he knew it was risky business but having a copper as a boyfriend would cause all sorts of problems. Although, now he has had plenty of time to think on it and he wouldn't be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty leaving Callum like that in the Vic and then letting days pass without saying anything about the subject for a couple of days. He could feel the tension in the room when he stayed over, Stuart commented on Ben moving in as he was always round the flat staying over. Neither of them took any notice as they already had so much on their minds. 

It had been nearly a week or two before Ben and Callum couldn't ignore the elephant in the room anymore and had to discuss the matter at hand. Ben could tell that Callum was dancing around the topic and had a look in his eyes urging for Ben to say his peace and say what was really on his mind. Five minutes had passed before either of them spoke a word to each other. "I just want to know why you want to give up the chance of being a manager to going into the police force?" Ben finally spoke up, looking straight at Callum who was looking down at the table picking at something. After a while, Callum looked up and made eye contact with Ben, "I want to make a difference and help people. When you got shot, I was so scared I was going to lose you after only just getting you and I kept thinking about how different things would've been if they had turned out a different way". 

Ben could see it pained Callum to relive that day, but he needed to understand why Callum would want to join the police what with his history of being in the army. Then it hit him. Callum had always been selfless and wanted to believe that even the worst person had a bit of good in them, of course he would want to join the force because it's in his nature. He's always wanted to take the less painful route and hurt the least amount of people, look at how he treated Whitney when he was trying to find the words to tell her about Ben. 

***

Sunday 8:42 pm

The November evenings were getting colder and colder as the month went on and Ben was glad to get warmed up when he arrived at Callums flat finally. He had brought a takeaway with him to help relax Callum a bit as it was his assessment with the police force on Monday and he knew he was getting overwhelmed with everything. Ben had got his head around Callum being a policeman and did nothing but support him and he'd be lying if said he wasn't excited at seeing Callum in the work uniform, he'd already been told off for commenting about handcuffs. Once Ben had taken off his coat and shoes and was about to dish up the takeaway, he noticed Callum hadn't even moved since Ben had entered the flat, and he was growing concerned for him. "Babe, you alright?" no answer. "Cal, you're scaring me what's happened?". Callum still stayed how he was. It was like he was rooted to the spot. 

"I don't think I can do this... what if I'm not cut out for it?". "What if I fail and I've let everyone down?". "What if I have to do something and I can't do it?". Callum was overthinking and panicking about his assessment. It hurt Ben seeing Callum look so small and down on himself. Ben had walked over to where his boyfriend sat and placed his hands on either side of Callums face, looking into his eyes and sighed "Cal, they'd be so lucky to have you". Callum leaned into the touch and smiled slightly. Ben continued "you have the biggest heart and have a great need to help everybody. You're going to make the best policeman if I do say so myself".

After get showered with many compliments by Ben, Callum felt more at ease about the assessment and wondered what he would've done without Ben here. "What would I do without you, ey?" Callum says affectionately towards Ben, who gives him a soft smile and leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first fic !! i would also like to thank jess, lu, theo, zoe and emily on twitter for giving me feedback about it and encouraging me to upload this <3


End file.
